robloxzirconfandomcom-20200214-history
Zirconian Codex
The Zirconian Confederacy Codex ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' -of Contents- ' ' 1 - Introductory 2 - Protocol 3 - Roles 4 - Avatar Regulations 5 - Rank Definition 6 - Division Structure 7 - Foreign Affairs 8 - Overlord’s Absence 9 - Conclusion ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 1 - Introductory ]- ' ' The Codex is the guidelines that all members under The Zirconian Confederacy go by, and are expected to obey. Everyone is expected to also naturalize themselves with this codex, as it is essential for a member to reach true success. ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 2 - Protocol ]- ' ' These protocols define the expectations of members within ZIRCON. Failure to meet these protocols will result in punishment including but not limited to; warnings, demotions, exiles, and blacklists. ' ' ■ Protocol 1 - Obedience: All Zirconians are expected to obey the orders from those above them, unless the orders pose a threat against the Overlord and or the Confederacy. ' ' ■ Protocol 2 - Discipline: All Zirconians will maintain a mature integrity. ' ' ■ Protocol 3 - Responsibility: All Zirconians will do their duty. ' ' ■ Protocol 4 - Representation: All Zirconians will represent the Confederacy at all times including off duty. Until the point of leaving or getting removed from ZIRCON. ' ' ■ Protocol 5 - Loyalty: All Zirconians will remain loyal to the Confederacy, and dedicate a majority of their online time to such. They will never betray the Confederation or anyone in it. ' ' ■ Protocol 6 - Respect: All Zirconians will demonstrate respect to each other, no matter the duty of the Zirconian or the placement of their role. Respect shall be given even to enemies of the Confederacy, whether respect is given in return or not. Only those that have betrayed us deserve disrespect. ' ' ■ Protocol 7 - Reporting: All Zirconians will report anyone that violates these protocols and provide as much proof as they can. Bystanders will be considered suitable for punishments too. ' ' ZIRCON supports the rules of ROBLOX as well. ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 3 - Roles ]- ' ' A role is an additional privilege granted to a Zirconian. Roles are granted in the discord, and can be requested in role_request. As roles generally require extra work, those with a role are rewarded more than those without them. Members with roles that do their duties correctly may get rewarded with promotions, commissions, custom items/attire, etc. ' ' ■ Mentor - Mentors are Zirconians with the ability to train cadets within the academy. ' ' ■ Administrator - Admin are Zirconian H/C Ranks that serve within ZIRCAD instead of ZIRCON. Hosting academic events is their primary goal, instead of hosting events for ZIRCON. ' ' ■ Overseer - Anyone that is an overseer is granted the ability to lead the division they are overseeing. They are responsible for maintaining the activity and effectiveness of the division. ' ' ■ Developer - Developers are Zirconians with special abilities such as scripting, designing, building, etc. ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 4 - Avatar Regulations ]- ' ' The Confederacy is quite tolerant on the appearance of a character when off-duty, as long as your character is not wearing ZIRCON associated attire, you may wear whatever clothing, t-shirts, and accessories you like. Do not however wear shirts/clothing combinations that are created to get around ROBLOX rules (such as shirts and pants that together spell curse words/offensive content, etc). ' ' However, while wearing the uniform you must wear ZIRCON approved accessories. Below is a list of the official accessory combination for all standard troopers. Divisional members have a separate combination that they must wear instead. You must also have the darkest black skin tone for your avatar character. ' ' Trispike Trispike: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/55700110/Trispike-Trispike Emerald Mechi: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/34901235/Emerald-Mechi ' ' Members do not need to wear these accessories, but if they have them in their inventory then it is mandatory to be worn. If you do not have them, you may wear a combination that is approved by a H/C ranked member. Wearing the hat combination of the Overlord is strictly forbidden. ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 5 - Rank Definition ]- ' ' ■ L - The L in a rank stands for “Low”. Low Ranks make up the backbone of the Confederacy’s military might. They are promising members that have graduated from the academy and have showed attributes that represent success. ' ' ■ M - The M in a rank stands for “Middle”. Middle Ranks make up the more elite forces in the Confederacy. They are more experienced and have shown potential signs of leadership. ' ' ■ H - The H in a rank stands for “High”. High Ranks make up the officers in the Confederacy. They are given executive powers for their loyalties, trust, and ability to lead. For most members, this is the highest they can achieve, and are a model for ranks that await below them. ' ' ■ C - The C in a rank stands for “Command”. Command Ranks make up the overseers in the Confederacy. They have been hand-selected by The Overlord for their loyalty, trust, and determination. Commanders generally lead and manage divisions, or advise the Overlord; though they may in rare occasions, engage in the battlefield. ' ' Promotions are given to members who show commitment, determination, trust, and leadership attributes. All are given equal opportunity from the moment they are awakened to rank up should they give in the effort. As a member gets placed higher in the ranks, the chances of promotions are more rare to create a consistent flow for the ranks. ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 6 - Division Structure ]- ' ' Zirconian Academy ZIRCAD: ■ Conscript - A newly inducted member of the academy. ■ Phase I - A conscript who has passed the Induction Course, and joined the discord. ■ Phase II - A phase I, who has met with a mentor and trained to a certain level. ■ Phase III - A phase II, who has passed mentoring, and are to partake in patrols and other events. ■ Graduate - A phase III, who has passed successful events, and was permitted to joining the Confederacy. ■ Mentor - A member of the Confederacy with the privilege to train and evaluate cadets. ■ Administrator - A member of the Confederation with the privilege to oversee the academy. ■ Overlord - The Overlord of the Confederacy. ' ' Zirconian Enforcement Police ZEP: ■ Enforcement Officer - A citizen with the privilege to enforce the laws within official facilities. ■ Trial Agent - A member learning how to become an agent. ■ Agent - A member with the privilege to partake in ZEP operations. ■ Overseer - A member with the privilege to oversee the ZEP. ■ Overlord - The Overlord of the Confederacy. ' ' Zirconian Phase Guard ZPG: ■ Phase Guardian - A member with the privilege to protect higher classed members. ■ Overseer - A member with the privilege to oversee the ZPG. ■ Overlord - The Overlord of the Confederacy. ' ' Academy Purpose: The academy of the Confederacy (also known as ZIRCAD) is an evaluation and readiness program that inducts cadets, tests them of their faults, and fixes said faults until they choose to give up or meet our standards. After they complete each phase they are able to join the Confederacy and serve as an awakened graduate. In lore, cadets were enslaved lifeforms that chose to give up their organic bodies for zirconian cybernetical ones. ' ' ZEP Purpose: While the Enforcement Officers enforce the codex in official facilities, the other ranks are not important at all. They like, deliver sandwiches and such for the Overlord. ' ' Phase Guard Purpose: The Phase Guardians are meant to protect the H/C ranks and Overlord. As a last defense means they also may enter the battlefield in case an enemy proves to be too challenging for standard forces. ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 7 - Foreign Affairs ]- ' ' ZIRCON accepts alliances with outside factions. In order to be considered as an ally, you must meet the following requirements. Exceptions are very rare. * Able to rally 10+ within 5-10 minutes. * Positive reputation with the community (not known for cheating, exploits, stealing tech, etc) * Cannot be allied to an enemy or have multiple members affiliated with mercenaries or enemies. ' ' After an alliance is made, these requirements will always be in affect, and as soon as one or more is not met the alliance in most cases, will be removed. Once your group is an ally, it is expected that you will assist us in our times of need, and we will do the same. Even if requirements are met an alliance can be broken should the ally be suspected for bridging off our success, using us, or refusing to help with no reason. ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 8 - Overlord’s Absence ]- ' ' Should the Overlord become inactive for two weeks or longer, the Lord is to become the temporary overseer and manager of the Confederacy. While the Lord is the enacting leader, he still must keep the conscience of the Overlord in mind, as in order to make any executive decisions (war, alliances, etc); the Lord must ask the entire group for a vote on said action. Failure to do so will result in the Lord’s punishment upon the Overlord’s return. Lower ranked members are encouraged to notify the Overlord should the Lord fail to host a voting session for an executive decision. ' ' Official voting sessions must be announced by the Lord publicly, with a deadline of the next day, but must be announced four hours before the Lord’s midnight of 12:00 am. These votes will allow two reactions, Y for Yes, and N for No (or thumbs up for yes, thumbs down for no). The majority rules, and the Lord will respect the people’s decisions. ' ' If the Lord is also absent, then the passing of power flows down the chain of command, and they too will need to do the above to enact in executive actions. Should the only members able to take over is the L/M ranks, then they together may vote amongst each other unofficially with the duty to preserve the nation’s activity for as long as possible without copying or recontining the group. ' ' ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ' ' 9 - Conclusion ]- ' ' The Zirconian Confederacy will always be in the hands of the Overlord. Should the Confederacy close, no future copies or continuations should be made, and anyone within ZIRCON that chooses to, should be punished in any way by anyone in ZIRCON with the power to do so. This concludes the codex, and by the will of the members of the Confederacy, this document will be the authority that oversights our nation, so that we may live up to our motto; Confederacy Forever! * Overlord Ziarch